


Peaceful Future

by reveetoile



Series: Living in Harmony [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Summary/Prompt: Them playing with sidewalk chalk like they’re kids again. (I tweaked this a lot, but I like how it turns out, somehow.)
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Series: Living in Harmony [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936015
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Peaceful Future

Nino stared out of the window, feeling nervous when the warning lights went off, and they were allowed to move again. 

He knew that Jun was looking at him, and waiting for him to move, to open the belt and push him out so that they would get off the plane, but Nino didn’t feel like it just yet. He would let the other people go first, he thought as he stared down. 

Jun smiled warmly at him and squeezed his fingers as he realised how stiff the other had gone. 

Nino breathed in deeply, letting his lungs widen for a second before he finally opened the belt and smiled at Jun. 

“Are you ready to face the world again, Kazu?”

“No, but I know we can’t hide forever,” he whispered. “The vacation had been nice. But this is real life, not a dream.”

“True,” Jun mumbled. He wished that they would have been able to stay in France forever as he watched Nino lose all the stress in his body slowly, starting to smile more and not fear a reporter or hate at every corner he walked. He feared that it would come back now, but he knew that he would take Nino away then again, and again. For as often and as long as it needed for Nino to draw the strength that he needed. 

“Let’s leave. I want to wash away the dirt of the trip,” Nino said in the end and stood, tugging Jun up with him. Jun took their carry on bags, handing Nino’s over and then left the plane with him. Nino had spread rumours that he would come back tomorrow so they hoped that at least today would still be a calm day without any photographers chasing them so that they could arrive home first. 

Jun ushered Nino into the car and Nino grinned as he watched the other checking if he was secure and comfortable. 

“Stop worrying,” Nino scolded. “You have taken so much care of me, and I feel better. So please stop it, before you worry yourself into getting ill.”

“We are a hopeless couple in that regard, huh?” Jun said with a hum, and Nino looked at him sharply. 

“No, we are not hopeless. We are good the way we are.”

“Right,” Jun said with a small laugh in his voice. “I didn’t mean it in a way that we would be better off alone. You know that, right? I won’t give you up.”

“Sometimes I wonder if that would not be better for you,” Nino whispered with a small sigh and pout. Jun never whined or moaned about the hatred he got after paparazzi had found out about them, and Nino was sure that people recognised Jun on the streets sometimes. 

Of course, he was a private person and meant not to be enclosed to the public, but some magazines were rather shifty with blurring out faces. 

“Stop it, or I turn around, and we are going away again,” Jun warned him. 

Nino grimaced and then chuckled. “No, thank you. I miss white rice too much as to get to another country right now, thank you very much.”

Jun chuckled and brought Nino to his flat. “Hey, Kazu?”

“Yes?”

“Do you mind staying over at mine?”

“Aren’t you fed up with my presence?” Nino asked, surprised. They had been around each other daily for the last month after all, and they hadn’t been in a relationship for that long, and sometimes he thought they went ahead fast. 

“I’m honestly not sure if I can ever be without you close,” Jun said with a chuckle. “I have gotten used to you being so close to me. I probably will lie awake all night without you leech trying to steal all my body warmth.”

“Not my fault,” Nino chuckled. “But yes, I would like to be with you tonight.”

Jun’s face lit up in a happy grin at the words, and he squeezed his hand once, before concentrating back to the street and bringing them safely to his home. 

—

“I can’t sleep, and I will say it’s your fault,” Nino complained in the night and poked Jun for as long as it took for the other man to roll around with a groan. 

“What is it?” he asked Nino with a frown. 

“I can’t sleep,” Nino repeated with a whine. “What about you?”

“I could until some small midget woke me,” he grumbled. 

“Hey no jokes about my height,” Nino said with a pout. “That’s unfair. And besides, you are awake right now, as well. So amuse me.”

“You are one needy boyfriend,” Jun said and bit his shoulder before he forced himself to sit up and then climbed out of bed, pulling Nino with him. 

“Where are we going?”

“You were moaning about not being tired, so now I will make you tired.”

“What are you talking about?” Nino asked giggling as Jun pushed down his trousers. “That’s very unromantic.”

“Stupid, wear this,” Jun said with a smile, throwing a pair of jeans at him. Nino blinked in surprised but changed clothes as he was told and when he looked up, Jun had changed as well. 

“What now?”

“Now we are going to have a walk in the park.”

“You are making me walk again?”

“Yup, seemed to work well in France,” Jun teased. “You were always very tired.”

Nino couldn’t argue with that and stuck out his tongue but allowed Jun to lead him outside to the nearest park. He sighed happily as the cold air hit his lungs, intertwining his hands with Jun. He was a bit insecure about doing it here in Tokyo, but soon enough he realised that nobody was out, but a few drunken salarymen. There were no judging eyes that would follow them around. 

“Everything okay?”

“You are with me,” Nino agreed and kissed the palm of his hand shyly. He looked a Jun who looked back fondly and kissed his forehead lovingly. 

“And I will be for as long as you allow me to.”

“That might be for a long time,” Nino warned him, and Jun nodded at his words. 

“That’s what I hoped.”

Nino giggled, and they continued to walk. Nino swayed their hands in between them. 

Jun watched him, chuckling slightly as Nino almost started skipping alongside him. He looked adorable like that, Jun thought. Very much like the young man he had fallen in love with at the coffee shop with all the mischievous eyes and happiness radiating from him and all the cute bashfulness.

“Shall I bring you to the playground?” Jun asked in a teasing manner, chuckling when Nino’s eyes lightened up and then dragged him along. They climbed the small fence surrounding the playground, giggling as Nino pulled him to the swings first. He chuckled as he sat down and Jun pushed him slightly. 

“You are cute, you know?”

“Or so they say,” Nino agreed with a grin. 

“And a brat.”

“That’s what the haters say.”

“I would say that’s what the people say that really love you,” Jun disagreed. Nino giggled and jumped off the swing to turn around and hug him to kiss him deeply. 

Jun laughed as he caught him and lifted him with his hands under his butt as he turned them around. Nino flailed but soon was silenced by a kiss. 

“You are so so silly,” Nino chastised him as Jun put him down again. 

“I can’t help myself you look so adorably happy and cute, that I just want to do silly things to make you laugh even more,” Jun explained. 

Nino chuckled and then retook his hand as he dragged him over to the slides to climb it and slide down. He tried out a few other pieces of equipment, with Jun watching over him with a smile. 

“Nino come on. The sun is about to rise, and you don’t want to be here then, right?”

“Right,” Nino agreed after a moment. Jun retook his hand in his own and then led him to the park entrance. He hugged Nino from behind when the sun raised and swayed him from side to side for a moment, as they stood in silence, seeing the sunrise for the first time since they were back. 

“Finally home,” Nino whispered.

“Finally home,” Jun agreed. “Let’s try to keep the lightness we found in France?”

“Let’s,” Nino agreed as he shook himself lose to lead Jun through the streets. It was still silent and not many people around, but during heir time in the park, a few bakeries started to open, and it smelled heavenly like freshly brewed coffee and freshly baked goods. 

“Nino, shall we get breakfast in a cafe?”

“I would like that,” he decided with a small smile, turning around. “They open soon, right?”

“The coffee shop I worked at opens soon.”

“We can go there?”

“Would you like that?”

“It has always been my favourite spot,” Nino admitted with a small blush. “You were just a plus.”

“A good one?”

“An excellent one,” Nino said with a smile. Nino stared at the floor as they continued to walk and soon after he tugged at Jun’s hand to make him stop. 

“What is it?”

“Jun, look hopscotch.”

“I can see that,” Jun said, his lips twitching slightly. 

Nino looked around until he found a small round stone and rubbed it clean. “Let’s play?”

“Aren’t we too old for that?”

“Never,” Nino giggled and presented him the stone. 

Jun watched him for a moment with amusement clearly in his eyes and threw it until it landed on a square. Nino grinned as he let go of his hand and hopped along with the squares, balancing slightly as he bent down to pick the stone up before bouncing back. He grinned and threw the rock this time. It almost missed all the squares. 

Nino pouted when Jun laughed a that and then started to jump. He picked the stone with ease and smirked when Nino pouted. 

“How can you look so elegant doing that?”

“That’s just how I am. Perfect in all regards,” Jun teased, handing his stone over. 

“True,” Nino mumbled, putting the stone into his pocket and then taking his hand, slipping heir now intertwined hands into Jun’s coat pocket. 

“Thank you, J. For being who you are, always.”

Jun looked at him, fondly at those words. “Thank you for being you then,” Jun whispered, kissing his temple. “Let’s go eat breakfast.”

“Let’s,” Nino agreed and let him lead the way. They were allowed inside the shop even before it opened, perks of being an employee, Jun had explained with a grin, as he let him sit at “their” booth and prepared them breakfast. Nino looked at Jun, walking around, talking to his colleagues before staring outside at the people commuting to work. He sighed deeply, and closed his eyes for a moment, before his eyes fell back on Jun as he put the tray on the table, smiling at him. He smiled back and suddenly knew for sure that they were going to be okay. He was going to be okay, and suddenly the world didn’t seem to be as scary anymore.


End file.
